forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravens Bluff
| popyear1 = 1479 | races = | religion = Officially: Chauntea, Gond, Helm, Lathander, Selûne, Tempus, Tymora, Tyr, Waukeen | imports = | exports = | alignment = | established = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = }} Ravens Bluff was a port city and home to many heroes and adventurers. It was built on a bluff, on the mouth of the Fire River, and the ruins of dwarven city Sarbreen lie directly underneath the city streets. This might have been a major reason why so many adventurers chose to come to Ravens Bluff, and there were routine expeditions into Sarbreen. However, unbeknownst to even longtime residents, Sarbreen was not the only city that was built before Ravens Bluff: Drow had previously built a stronghold thousands of years before and created a powerful mythal to protect it. The mythal still existed as of 1374 DR and was suspected to be the cause of the mysterious wildfire phenomenon sometimes witnessed in the city. The status of Ravens Bluff as a port city on a major river may account for the fact that it was attacked at least twice in its long history. An attempt made in the year 1370 DR by the warlord Myrkyssa Jelan, was unsuccessful (though the warlord herself was not captured). Rumors in 1374 DR suggested she was still at large in or around the city. City Districts and Neighborhoods ;Foreign District: This is its own neighborhood. It is less politely referred to as "Outlander Town" or "Outlander District". ;Harbor District: Seaglimpse Neighborhood, Silverscales Neighborhood, Bitterstone Neighborhood, Ladyrock Neighborhood ;Temple District: Altarside Neighborhood, Holyhouses Neighborhood, Swordspoint Neighborhood, Gowntown Neighborhood ;Market District: This is its own neighborhood. It is never sleeping, with dingy stalls and warehouses filled with vendors. ;Uptown District: Torchtown Neighborhood, Sixstar Neighborhood, Tentowers Neighborhood, Mortonbrace Neighborhood, The Skymbles Neighborhood ;Crow's End District: Anvil Neighborhood, Burnt Gables Neighborhood, Shadystreets Neighborhood, The Shutters Neighborhood ;Southside District: Pumpside Neighborhood, Tlasbras Neighborhood, Stormrime Neighborhood Notable inhabitants *Ambassador Carrague *Amber Lynn Thoden *Anders Aricssen *Arvin Kothonos *Cailek Balathorp - aka Fetterfists. Notorious slaver *Calvin Longbottle *Chaney *Charles Frederik LaVerne Blacktree IV *Charles Oliver O'Kane *Gaius Varro *Halamar - Fire mage and member of the Blue Wyvern Company. *The Brothers Kuldath *Howard Holiday *Illyth Fleetwood *Jack Ravenwild - Notorious rogue and wild mage. *Katharine Marie Moorland *Marden Norwood - Patriarch of House Norwood. *King, the Dog (Marcus of Shadowdale) *Myrkyssa Jelan - Notorious warlord of the Vast and leader of the Moon Daggers gang. *Lauren DeVillars *Narm - Half-orc fighter and leader of the Blue Wyvern Company. *Rolf "Sunny" Sunriver *Russel Roland *Seila Norwood - Young noblewoman. *Sirrus Melandor *Tharzon Brewhammer - Retired adventurer and proprietor of the Smoke Wyrm tavern. *Thomas Raphiel *Thorm Sureblade *Tordon Sureblade *Zandria Notable locations *Ashakar's Accessories *Barnacle Bill's Green Beard Shaving Parlor *City Watch Barracks *Coker Wharf Company *Davy Jones' Lock-Up *High House of Magic - Mages guildhall *High Seas Shipbuilding *Horthlaer's - Counting house built like a fortress. *Jack Mooney & Sons Circus (seasonal) *Kettle of Many Things - Tavern that sells inexpensive drink *Lady Rock - Island in Ravens Bluff harbor *Leaf in Root *Lighthouse *Maldridge House - Stately mansion owned by House Norwood *Mortonbrace District - Formerly fashionable district fallen into disrepair *Mystic Star Charts *Narwhal Manor *Norwood Manor - Home of the noble house Norwood. *Pig-in-a-Poke *Quaylin's Home For Wayward Boys *Ravenstrand Arms - Inn popular with visiting merchants *Safe Harbor Marine Insurance Company *Seekers Guildhall - Guildhall of the Diviners Guild *Sparkling Edge *Talton's Ivory and Scrimshaw *Ulweh's Icehouse - Warehouse used to hold blocks of ice *Vlard's Maintenance Yard *Ways Unknown *Wyrmhoard House - Counting house *Ye Who Dares *Zorba's Fish Market Inns and taverns *Far Guardians' Traveler's Mission *Flirin's Sushi Bar *Happy Stein *Shark Fin *Shod Talon *Smoke Wyrm *Swill & Spill Tavern Appendix Gallery Raven's Bluff.jpg|3e map circa 1372 DR Further reading * * * * * * References Category:City-states Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Metropolises